


Just an Appetizer

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Also a whole lot of dick sucking, Crane's totally a pro, Internal Conflict, M/M, Ship name?, This ship needs love, probably don't have one yet, rapey to not-so-rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to what totally should have happened when Rais brought our beloved Crane to The Arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no porn of any kind in the entire damn word of this ship. I friggin' enjoyed the shit out of Rais and Cranes little thing they had going when I balled out at Dying Light but I done gone guess not too many people know about them. This is for da bitches that want fanfic but can't write to save their lives. Used to be one myself. Also I fucking posted this shit at like 2:00 am...hope it was worth it!

Body aching, head pounding, crowd cheering. Where the hell was he? The answer: he had no damn clue.

Cranes eyes fluttered open as the excruciatingly loud screams from the crowd became worse as he saw the light of consciousness. The ringing in his ears drowned out by a certain voice. God, did Crane recognize that deep, accented voice. 

Willing his eyes shut again as lights blinded him as he went to stand but got distracted; in front of him was Rais and a few of his flunkies but all around him were the monstrous walls of the Arena fixed with crowds upon crowds of Rais' men chanting something...something he couldn't quite comprehend at the moment.

Crane clenched his fists and flexed his arms hoping, just hoping, he'd be able to escape slightly undamaged. He ground his teeth together, how the fuck was he supposed to get out of this situation anyway? He's got absolutely zero desire to communicate with Rais anymore than he already has.

His train of thought derailed as he felt fingers slide against his scalp before roughy grabbing the back of his neck and yanking him off the grimy, dust covered concrete to prop him up on his knees before the great man himself, merely inches apart. Crane gazed up at the self-proclaimed king with red hot anger swelling within him as Rais simply glowered down at him. Crane's brows knitted together at the expression said man wore. Staring as if Crane was one of the many worthless, helpless people that inhabited Harran.

Crane thought the complete opposite as he knelt in front of him in one of the most submissive positions a man, such as Crane, could be in. Rais rested the hand on the nape of his neck with a firm pressure to remind the American he's there as he practically pulled said man closer. Which the runner wasn't all too comfortable with, cause you know being that close to your worst enemies junk is quite the experience.

Rais backed away and motioned to the two black and yellow clad men, "Stand him up."

Rais shook his head as he sauntered forward, "You come to us like a snake in the grass." He took a breath as he leaned in closer, voice harsh and strong, "Here, in a city of lies, you are the biggest liar of them all." 

The pair of his flunkies moved to Cranes side lightly hovering over his arms and shoulders as he kept his façade as the 'fearless hero' Harran molded him to be. Staring straight into the mans eyes with just a hint of confusion, "What are you talking about?" He wondered before the confusion set a way into fiery hatred once more. "Answer me, motherfucker!" he lunged, but with seemingly on point timing he got restrained by the armored men. Taking in a breath through his nose in seething anger he continued to pointlessly struggle.

The darker man made his way around one of the many masked men in his ranks before looking back at Crane, "Yes, loose control." He gloated, "That is what you Americans are so good at, after all. If I-"

Crane's burning urge to break his face with his fist finally gave in, he couldn't even get the rest of his sentence out by the time his knuckles connected to the left side of Rais' jaw. 

As the other man recoiled with the hit and brought a hand to cup the offended area Crane wondered to himself whether or not he should bask in the victory or be prepared for what's to come next. Almost surprised, he tapped a finger to his mouth. Rais' practically black blood had dripped from his lips and into his goatee, he continued by wiping it away with his forearm as he glared daggers to the man who had hit him.

Crane had seen that face on too many people while spending time struggling to survive and do his damn well best to keep as many people alive as he, one man, could. Even though it seemed he was everyone's only hope.

What the hell was he saying? Nobody had hope any farther than he could see.

Brecken had lost his quite some time ago. He had just kept up his act up for the sake of the towers inhabitants, he was a leader after all and Jade...Jade had only obtained her faith back in Harran when he dropped in. As a spy, a trickster, and a liar. Operating for the GREs selfish operation to use the virus as a weapon of war. The people that lived there were holding on by a frayed, and still thinning rope. A rope that was connected to Kyle Crane — the lifeline of Harran. So, what do you know, maybe Rais is right.

That's not the important matter now. What is important is the look Rais shot his way. Then said man glared at him only to nod his head with a scowl, "Not bad." He commented darkly.

What's also important is that he's very likely to get the life beat out of him, if he's lucky. Quite frankly, crane hardly has any time to muster on what Rais has planned for him before he found himself being whipped by the butt of a gun to quickly meet the ground with a sickening crack as his skull bounced off the crumbling cement below.

All movement and sound were drowned out for about 10 minutes or maybe it was 10 seconds, all Crane knew was that he was already being dragged back up by the collar of his football plate and maroon-red jacket when he collided with something softer. Not wanting to show weakness at a time like now was practically impossible being disoriented and skipping on down the golden brick road to blacking out isn't doing much for his pride either. It's definitely a pain to allow a man like Rais to see someone so full of bravery, and bravado on his knees leaning against his leg like one of his cheap whores.

Kyle's also positive Rais has been speaking the whole time but only now able to understand anything he let out a long pained groan against the others thigh as he brought his hands in front of him to sit up and lean on his own before having his jaw roughly gripped in a strong, calloused hand to be tilted up.

The former politician released a breathy chuckle, "Crane, Crane, Crane..." Said man looked up as he listened to him repeat his name, his face contorted into one that expressed only pure, liquid hate with a snarl. 

"I'm going to show you and your pathetic followers who the real leader is here." He grinned as his voice dropped an octave or two. "I will teach you your rightful place," with a snap of his fingers the pair of goons restrained his arms and met the back of his legs with their boots, rooting him in place as Rais swiped his blazer back, exposing darkened, tattooed hips and hands that went to unbutton his slacks, "at the end of my whip, slave."

At that Crane felt panic set in as he eyed the mans hands slink across his own hips and unbuckle and unzip himself before one dipped below the belt to knead something the American wanted no part of. His eyes began to dart around the arena looking for any possible root out. There was literally none. Great.

Once the crowd got an idea of what their leader was leaning towards they went into a frenzy, most of them not believing what they were seeing. Then they began chanting...what was it? Rais? Of course it was Rais. 

Not important. Panic had begun eating at him, his breathing became labored, his pulse quickened. He doesn't remember being this terrified since he had first gotten bit when he landed in this god forsaken city. His eyed darted anywhere but in front of him. He needed to step up his game and quit being a shivering asshole but sometimes it's a bit hard when the man you need to kill has you knelt on the ground inches away from his dick while he jerks off. It's not the best place he's ever been in his life but he just doesn't think he's got it in himself to face forward like a man.

Rais languidly stroked his cock as he looked down upon the kelt man. He laughed sharply before his left hand came to take hold of Kyle's jaw, squeezing the muscles and making his lips part and curl in pain. 

Kyle growled savagely as the darker man pinched his jaw open, face contorted in hatred to at last glower up into Rais' mahogany tinted eyes which held just that small bit of pleasure. Pleasure from seeing Crane forced onto his knees in front of him where he gets to call all the shots. Where the runner was practically helpless and everybody watching knew it. It killed him.

His aching member was only an inch away from the younger males lips as he stroked and stroked stopping to circle a thumb around the head to smear the bead of pre come from his thumb and towards Cranes parted lips. Crane exhaling sharply, tensed every muscle in his body and threw himself backwards, the breath rushing out of his lungs as his back collided with the ground below. Slipping free of the men's grasp, he scrabbled to get to his feet, knees sliding and boots screeching. A foot steadily on the ground was about as far as he could make it before being absolutely demolished by the two formerly holding him.

Crane let out a frustrated yell, closely resembling a whine as he struggled and twisted to connect a punch or kick, anything to get loose.

"Shit, what do you want Rais?" He panted, somber and defeated, he lay there with his forehead to the surprisingly soothing, cold concrete.

"Something tells me you know exactly what I want, Crane." He mumbled motioning for the men to bring him back to his knees with a smirk playing across his face.

The black and yellow armored men dragged him back into his former position, only this time closer.

"No, I fucking don't. Quit playing games Rais. I know why I'm here, not why you want me here."

"Hmm," the inked man hummed thoughtfully, his strokes becoming slower and more lucid. Eyes stalking up and down the others knelt form, "it's simple really." He mumbled placing his hand where it was before, forcing Cranes jaw open. With a curt nod of his head to the two beside him they braced themselves behind Crane and laid a hand on the back of his head, giving him no ability to maneuver himself before sliding a finger into cranes mouth, outlining his teeth and sensually ghosting over his tongue. 

Crane could've snapped the mans neck right then and there. The whites of his eyes showed, his fists clenched, his jaw tensed. Crane was over it and was about to bite his finger off and swallow it whole with no remorse, what so ever.

Rais glowered at him with a raised brow and a sneer, "Bad idea, Crane." He mumbled sarcastically.

Shit, he shouldn't have reacted. Within just a second Rais had gotten the signals and began pushing his finger down under his tongue. Crane tried to clamp down on him only to feel his thumb press up into a pinching motion on the soft underbelly of his chin and jaw.

After Cranes constant struggling he finally stilled, relaxing as he leaned back slightly on his haunches but rested on his feet he stared up at him, wincing slightly at the pressure under his tongue.

Rais noticed the hurtful expression his eyes conveyed and replied with a devilish smile as he released the tension in his fingers to gently rest them on his tongue. "See, Crane? If you bite," He began a slow in and out motion with his fingers before using the hand previously on his cock to shut Cranes mouth around his fingers, "I'll bite back harder." He boasted with a once over look, silently telling him to check himself.

Crane winced and squinted his eyes shut as his mouth closed around the didgets. Now actually being able to taste them and feel them slide across spit slicked lips. They tasted mostly of the metallic tang of blood, with hints of dirt, and just the general taste of human.

The black clad man smirked triumphantly as he saw Crane processing how truly and utterly fucked he really was. He could definitely conceive from the others expression that he had nothing but death threats for him as he slid his fingers in and out of the Americans lips. My, was it a sight to behold. Rais could hardly believe the other man was about to suck his dick, well, not without a fight anyway. He had always wanted to see Crane obey him once more but he wanted it on a more personal level. Not to just go prance around on the rooftops of Harran and having him flip a few switches now and then while he bitched about antizen. No, this was much better.

The way Crane was beginning to relax intrigued him. The tension had left his legs and he was resting his weight on his feet and thighs. His face had also begun to neutralize as he slid the didgets into his mouth. Maybe Crane was doing some sort of chant or prayer to keep himself at bay.

If so, Crane's going to need to keep it up cause Rais' has had enough. He was ready for something even more exciting, even though Crane surely wasn't. 

Rais pulled his fingers out, covered in a thin layer of spit as Crane furrowed his brow again and languidly opened his eyes to gaze up, as if daring him to do it. 

Oh, and was he going to do it? Absolutely. 

The older of the two stroked his darkened cock, moving the spit slicked fingers along his member, calmly locking eyes with the other. "Are you done fighting, Crane?" He questioned slowly ghosting a hand along the others jawline. All he got back was a defiant glare. Of course he wasn't, he's never done fighting. Although maybe that's why he enjoys seeing Crane like this, even though it grows tiresome, it's worth watching him being slowly tamed, whip after whip.

Crane had practically drowned out the excruciatingly, ear-busting loud chants around him but as he had just begun noticing them again he took in the sound of the screams of Rais' crew around him and focused on that before accidentally blanking out. Well, he was before his jaw was, again, squeezed open and the the thick bulbous head of his worst enemies member slid past his lips and teeth to hit the back of his throat with a thud.

Kyle couldn't really express the range of emotions passing through his mind at that moment. Degraded, embarrassed, livid, dominated, and owned. He hardly resisted the urge to gag as the other man had rammed his cock into his mouth hitting the back of his throat roughly. 

Rais groaned lewdly as the slick, wet heat of Kyle's mouth engulfed only about half of him as the head was grinding into the muscle behind Cranes tongue. Oh, Rais needed to watch his face as he connected two and two together. He looked down to the younger man, Crane's eyes watered slightly, the muscles in his arms flexed, trying but failing to get free, and his cheeks darkened to a dark shade of pink, from what? Embarrassment? Hopefully so. 

The older man pulled back out to give the man some room to breath. Said man leaned forward enough to where his forehead hovered next to Rais thigh as he coughed and sputtered for air, only mildly dodging his gag reflex again. The tears that had pricked his eyes had streaked down his pink tinted cheeks, not from his emotional endeavors but more from the choking he had just gotten. Gazing back up to him once more, not carrying his usual pissed off expression but one more of softened panic, blue eyes bright in the gleam of the lights overhead.

"Ah~, what do you gain from this, Suleiman?" He panted hoarsely.

Rais rolled out a slow, deep snicker, "Your pride, Crane, your pride." He said squeezing his jaw as he gently slid his member back into Cranes mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Again, cranes muscles clenched around him as as his gag reflex acted up. The other dragging out a moan once more before starting again, "Out of you, I'm going to create the loyalist slave of all. Even if I have to strip you of your dignity over and over again."

The standing man punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, practically choking Crane each time. Cranes aquatic, blue eyes began pricking up with tears once more and his face turned at darker shade of pink than it was previously, not being able to inhale a prober breath for about a minute now he tugged at his arms and with one final heave they slipped free of the goons grasp, surprising the two holding him and the one watching him.

His hands, now free, made their way to the tattooed hips of the man currently choking him and gripped them almost softly before pushing them backwards as the mans cock dragged out of the wet heat of his mouth. 

The way Crane slid his hands along Rais hips and down his thighs fascinated him. Though it didn't last long before he was pulled from his thoughts by Cranes coughing and wheezing.

Rais grinned down to him, "I can tell you don't do this often." He joked cruelly as he ran a calloused hand over Cranes closely buzzed hair to cup the back of his head. Simultaneously reminding himself to kill the two who had been holding him. If Crane had more energy, it could've gone worse than expected.

Once Cranes coughing fit seized he gave him the same damn insolent look he'd been wearing throughout the night, "Yeah," he muttered, feeling the others rough hand grasp his head knowing what was about so come next. Rais had tugged him closer to his cock as the American groaned in frustration and braced his palms snugly on the man's toned hips. The palms of Cranes hands were on fire just like the rest of his body but when his hands pressed against the others firm, dark hips they were practically searing.

How the hell was this happening right now? Obviously, Cranes current approach isn't stopping the politician from obtaining what he wants. He doesn't even have very many options here. A violent approach will only get him closer to death, a calm one will make him seem more willing to comply with the others idea, and no, he is absolutely not going to put on the waterworks and the 'kicked puppy' attitude. If anything, he would enjoy watching him beg. So, if none of those, what other options did he have? 

It was practically too late, the velvety head of his member was already pressed tightly against his pink, swollen lips. Then an idea rushed into Cranes mind. No, he didn't want to do that either...but again, what were his damn options?

The runner groaned as he thought of the most plausible decision.

He felt Rais' rake his blunt nails along his scalp, he took a second to glimpse up as Rais stared him down with a not-so-pleased facial expression. Jesus, was the mans ego fucking huge and what he was about to do would unquestionably raise it further.

Crane broke their gaze as he fixed his eyes on the black ink imbedded into Rais' skin, adorned across sturdy abs and etched into firm pectorals. As he distracted himself on that, a questionable expression crossed Rais' face, noticing the kneeling man tracing the tattoos with his eyes. The only thing that went through Rais' head was a cross between 'What the hell?' And 'Wow.' as Crane slid across the expanse from hip to his weeping member and firmly grasped the base and engulfed half of his dick in one go, halting to suck vigorously, his cheeks hollowing beautifully.

Rais let out a deep, lusty moan. "Mmm, getting bold Crane?" He said hoarsely with a suggestive thrust of his hips.

Rais could hardly believe his damn eyes. Cranes face was one of pure concentration. His brows were knitted together, his eyes were half-lidded, his lips were covered in a thin sheen of spit and pre-come, and just casting a glimpse or two up to him as his cock inched in and out of the hot wetness of his mouth. It was probably the best thing he's seen in this hellhole of a city in a long, long time.

Bobbing his head on Rais' dick wasn't on his "To do" before he dies list. Hell, sucking anyone's dick wasn't. He could've happily ended his life as an eighty year old man without ever having this experience but, y' know, life has its weird ass way of going against Crane, doesn't it?

Crane really hadn't noticed he had blanked out. When he pulled away from his thoughts he realized that he had leaned back to apparently take a small break. Of course, once he realized it he glimpsed up to the other man expecting a sneer to appear across his face but there was only glazed eyes, and a pleased, yet still concentrated expression. Crane faced forward convincing himself to go back in and get this over but he needed a second before he could continue again.

Only a few seconds had passed when he heard the man above him call his name. He looked up with a scornful pout.

"Problem, Crane?" He asked with a questionable glare.

Crane let out a sarcastic chuckle, "No, not at all."

The other let loose his own laugh softly caressing Cranes stubbled jaw, "I didn't think so." He grinned before, once again, forcing his member past lips and teeth and into the wet heat he'd desired for some time now.

By now, Crane wasn't too surprised he hardly even choked as the forced member hit the back of his throat but with much needed confidence he went in for the kill. 

Still pissed off from being suffocated with a dick earlier he decided to channel that anger into something useful, and that would be growing a pair and leading on. Crane continued by wrapping a single hand around the base as the other went back to its original place on the mans hip. Kneading the base, he bobbed his head along the shaft only to return to the tip and dip his tongue into the slit that resides there, while his efforts were greeted successfully by a deeply pleased growl from the other.

Rais hadn't experienced something this good since the epidemic began, however far back that shit was. So, he concentrated on the slick slurping sounds coming from down under. Lord, did he sound lewd. 

He smirked down again to find him genuinely lapping at his cock while he glided a rough hand across a scratched and scored shoulder pad then back to the nape of Cranes neck. The constant pleasure that he was being given was allowing him to loosen up and block out the shouts of his men, allowing Crane the whole of his attention. Curiosity getting the best of him he found himself dipping the hand, formerly on the younger's neck, to slither past the collar of the maroon jacket and knead thick muscles along his shoulders and back, feeling Crane tense up and break out in goosebumps. 

Crane growled low in his throat when he felt fingers pass his collar, much like a dog baring his teeth in warning to protect something of his own. He wanted no part in this and now Rais thinks he can get all touchy-feely, he definitely doesn't think so. 

Just as the noise reached the others ears he groaned, feeling the vibrations throughout the mouth he was buried hilt deep in.

Sliding almost all the way off of his cock to intently suck the tip before completely separating himself only to have his hand knead at the velvety flesh beneath them. Risking a glance up to the others face in hopes that he'd let Crane take a damn breather.

As he knelt there taking in deep, calming breaths he gained a bit of a confidence boost and stopped to glare at Rais. 

"Don't touch me, asshole." he growled in a breathy tone, not really sounding as threatening as he thought he was going to.

At this Rais stopped everything he was doing and let a long pause stay between them, to then burst into a fit of hard, mocking laughter. He locked eyes with the other as he bent over and roughly gripped the rough line of his jaw as a scowl crossed Crane's face, "Need I remind you of who's on their knees lapping at my cock like a starving dog?"

Rais gave him that smug ass smile once again as the other growled in irritation. Crane glanced around one last time but deemed it useless as he fixed his eyes on an apparently interesting part of the the concrete below, muttering curses under his breath. This land was definitely taking a toll on him physically and mentally. 

'Only a little damn longer and I'll be the fuck out of here.' He thought to himself with a deep sigh.

He chanced a look back up and was met with the coffee tinted eyes that'd been hungrily staring him down all night. Rais had caught his look and smirked, "Come slave, please your master." He dared say in that deep, thickly accented voice before firmly gripping the back of his head. He began to press the soft, dark flesh of his member against Cranes lips, spreading the precome across them, giving them a slick sheen.

Crane had thought he was almost getting used to it but the moment he spread his precome across his swollen lips, in almost a crude act of lip gloss, he knew that he wasn't going to ever get used to it.

He squinted his eyes and opened his mouth to allow Rais' dick to slide languidly into his awaiting mouth. Really, just feeling the weight of him on his tongue was almost too much. 

'Stop. You're thinking about it too much. Quit thinking, just do it.' He forced himself to think.

Finally, he closed his coral pink lips around the girth of his member and wrapped a hand around the base to give stimulation to the parts he couldn't reach. Earning sighs and deep groans from the man above before he began to deep-throat him. 

And oh shit, was he doing an amazing job.

Rais deemed it official, Crane is the best and worst thing that's ever randomly fought his way up the ranks to him in his life. The man's definitely not ugly that's for sure, especially when he's practically swallowing his dick whole. Impressive really, the way he carries himself when they fight is a worlds difference from when he's on his knees and practically starving for his dick. He likes him better like this, no doubt about it.

 

Crane was just happy he didn't want anything to do with his ass cause this is taking way too damn long. He internally sighed and officially managed to really dedicate himself to this as he passionately sucked the head and slid back down with just a hint of teeth that, Crane noticed, gave the other a considerate shiver of pleasure. 

After that skid of the teeth Crane was alerted by the faster pace Rais was thrusting into his overly heated mouth at. 

'Shit, he's probably close. Gotta finish it.' He noted before confidently stretching his lips around his girth and engulfed the entire length. His nose came to rest at the surprisingly trimmed and fine hairs at the base of his cock, as he puffed hot breath against the the others pelvis that made him thrust that extra bit deeper.

Crane gazed up at the expanse of the man's tanned torso, littered everywhere with some kind of coal black ink imbedded into the pretty much hairless, smooth looking skin of his pectorals and abs. One thing was sure: he took care of himself, that was obvious but Crane almost enjoyed the view. That thought freaked him the fuck out but he almost couldn't help himself when he had a dick buried balls deep in his throat and scraped and bruised knees. How he thought of it was that they had already done almost every possible thing to embarrass and shame him as possible. What's the point in holding back anymore? He'd be over and done in a matter of minutes and he'd fucking leave.

Yes, perfect, after all this he'd make his way back to the tower, pretend nothing ever happened and work on helping Brecken and the rest of his newly made companions. Current plan: Foolproof.

Crane almost physically shook his head at the thought. 'Bullshit, that'd never work. Rais wouldn't let it, he just knows he wouldn't.' He reminded himself. 'Fuck it, just get on with it...' He once again urged himself as he kept his gaze on the others dark tattooed chest.

He returned his gaze to his toned hips, if he had to pick a part to stare at the most it'd be that, no doubt. He hardly noticed that his own gloved hand had come to slide along the dampening skin there and lazily snaked his way across the sweat shined abs, getting a surprised noise from the back of Rais' throat. 

Damn, did Crane just hear that? He tried but couldn't halt the rumbling of his own moan that sent delicious vibrations up the others cock. Still trying to enjoy the view through half lidded eyes he looked up and noticed the grin that danced across the tanned man's face. Shit he was gonna get it now.

As if on queue, he began, "My my Crane, never knew you had that kind of view of me." He gloated hoarsely, stopping his thrusting completely until he got an odd look from the knelt man. Said man waved him off and continued to snake his hand across hard abs and hips to skid fingers along the small of his back almost touchingly.

Oh yeah, he's about give Crane his daily dose of vitamins. Rais had a lewd smile painted on his smug features when he began panting heavily, grabbing one side of his buzzed head and the other gripped at his stretched open jaw. He guided himself in and out with deep rough thrusts, with Cranes help of course. That assistance definitely getting him somewhere.

You could almost say Crane was excited for this to be a few seconds from over. The toil he put on the member in front on him was getting the best of him. The other was no doubt about to let go, while that was happening Crane was trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to transpire.

Crane could hear the heavy panting and finally a not so restrained growl as Rais pulled out just enough to hook a finger back into Crane's mouth to keep it open and simply be amazed by the show in front of him.

Rais let out another viciously lewd groan then gazed hotly down at Crane as they locked eyes. "Yes Crane, this is where you belong. Below me. Obeying every word your master gives you." He said hoarsely but just as he made Crane lock his jaw open by the the finger he hooked in, he grinned, "Take it." Were his final words before finally letting go.

Crane decided, 'Fuck it.' and opened his mouth more than enough to gather the ropes of come that shot out onto his swollen rosy lips and covered his tongue. He practically looked like a professional porn star.

Rais could've came ten times more after seeing Cranes expression. He let loose a deep sigh as he shot the last of his load onto his pink tinted beautifully sculpted cheekbones. Probably the best picture he's ever painted in his whole life. The cum ran down his damp red cheeks, his lips were amazingly bitable, and he had a mouthful of his jizz. Wow, what a day.

The other knew Rais was captivated by his newly shown acceptance and decided to amuse him just that much more. He locked eyes with him, icy blue against hard, dark mahogany eyes. Once they locked, he languidly swallowed any remains of cum that was spread thickly across his tongue, his Adam's apple bobbed as he tried his best to down all of it with a neutral expression. He then, of course, had to make a show of lewdly sliding his tongue along his lips. He looked so vicious, like a tiger imagining it's kill in between its jaws.

He continued to kneel back on his haunches, made his hands leave the others hips, and waited for Rais to possibly kill him. He was also shamefully trying to hide his own erection that threatened was to show as it pressed way too tightly agains the rough fabric of his maroon red cargo pants.

'Wait, what the fuck?' He thought. 'I did all this bullshit to fucking escape. Not to be treated like someone's whore and then get murdered in cold blood.' Once he put two and two together he scowled up to Rais and stood and leaving his arms to hang by his side.

Rais smirked, "Waiting for something, Crane?"

"I'm waiting for you to let me the fuck go." He growled savagely taking a step closer to the other.

Instantly a warning expression flashed across his face. Guess he thought it keep crane at bay.

Crane stepped just that much closer to him. Their chests skid together and their lips were merely an inch away from the others. What slightly surprised Crane was that it wasn't even weird to him, considering he had just sucked the man's dick, he wouldn't think it weird if they'd gone into an all hands on deck make-out session.

Rais held the warningly ticked off scowl when his bare chest was brushed by the buttons and edges of his slave's jacket.

He wouldn't back off no matter the face he gave him. He dared him to be an asshole to him. What Crane just went through was way too damn hard and shameful to ever fucking forget. 

Finally, Crane spoke, "And I fucking dare you to make it harder for me, Suleiman." He challenged defiantly glowering at him.

At the use of his name Rais had the mixed emotions of hate and the same want he'd had for Crane when he was knelt before him.

So, he acted on it.

He looked back with an almost sultry, hateful glare. In the least, it alarmed Crane but what really alarmed him was when the other pressed tightly against him. Yeah, Crane was caught off guard but when Rais gripped his hips and roughly grinded their groins together accompanied by the most pleasurably, disgusting feeling he'd probably ever felt. So much so, that he let loose a rumbling moan and brought a hand to crinkle the black and red blazer against his own form.

A chuckle mixed with a low groan escaped Rais mouth that was merely brushing against his own when his lips moved to form any word. Those words being, "Yes Crane, of course you couldn't resist. It's in your nature as my bitch, isn't it?"

Pissed at the words that had left the man's mouth the feeling of utter shock took him over as he felt lips press tightly against his own. They begin moving roughly, along with the occasional tongue that'd run along his bottom lip.

Once the initial shock was gone his eyes almost closed at the rough kiss the other had engaged himself in. Instantly, he found himself savagely kissing back. 

'God, what the shit was he doing?' He poised at himself when their tongues wetly slid against one another, you could guess they were both feeling their fair share passion in the kiss.

Rais dragged a caramel hand up his own chest and grabbed the edge of his blazer to begin to remove it, revealing the expanse of neck and shoulder that rippled as he did so. Trying to distract Crane he gave another rough circle of his hips, earning a eager moan from the other. 

Rais almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He swept past the inside of his blazer to the back of his belt line and took the stunning sliver and ivory triple shooter from its resting place. Lazily moving it to the front of his hip, he pressed it tightly against the man in from of him, cocking it and pressing into cranes thigh. The other gave a growl into his mouth before they pulled apart, a string of their joined saliva keeping them connected a second longer.

'Fuck, of course! I'm so fucking stupid...' He scorned himself looking down to the gun then back to the man in front of him.

"You're an impressive man, Crane. Definitely impressive in more ways than just one but we're not done here." He noted before quickly pressing down on the trigger, giving him a clean in and out bullet wound through the others thick muscled thigh.

Crane fell to the decrepit concrete below and in of a matter of minutes began blacking out the last thing him seeing was Rais risk a glance down to him before walking back to the levitating platform. When Crane looked over he saw them lowering a giant container onto the ground with a bow painted over the sides.


End file.
